Los ayudaremos cueste lo que cueste
by AndreaIsADancer
Summary: Tres chica, cinco animatronics. ¿Qué podría suceder? (No mal piensen)
1. Chapter 1

**Ho-hola soy ger... Espera, yo no soy Germán**

**Muy buenas criaturitas del... Tampoco soy ElrubiusOMG (EL. ES. MÍO.)**

**Hey muy buenas a todos guapísimos... Tampoco, soy Veggetta777**

**En fin, ala ke ase a todo mundo. Este es ahora así mi primer fic, ya que el otro era un Two-Shots. Ya lo volvi a subir, esta vez esta bien hecho. Ahora si sin más preámbulos (saca una pistola apuntando el público) Bueno, el fic.**

**NOTA: Los animatronics son furrys y tienen órganos, pero tienen partes metálicas .-. No crean que están desnudos, tienen pelo .-. También hacen todo lo que un humano hace. Y SÚPER IMPORTANTE: son del tamaño de digamos que de 1.90 m**

.

Era un día común en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, los animatronics haciendo lo suyo, mocosos haciendo desmadres, padres que les valían verga, normal. Lo que no era normal, es que demolerían el lugar para otra construcción, y no todos sabían de ello.

De hecho, esta sería una última noche ahí para los animatronics.

5:47 am

-Me pareció muy raro no ver al guardia hoy- dijo Bonnie sentado en el Show Stage, junto a los demás

-No se sí soy yo, o el lugar se ah sentido muy solo últimamente- comento la pollita

-Sea lo que sea, pronto volvera a ser normal- articulo Freddy

-No te confies tanto marinero- dijo el zorro cruzado de brazos -Nunca sabes lo que ellos te pueden hacer

-Tiene razón- comento el oso dorado, quien apareció de quien sabe donde. Los animatronics se quedaron pensando para después irse a sus respectivos lugares

Después de que dieron las 6, unos hombres llegaron al lugar y los desconectaron.

Un tiempo más tarde

-Ugh... Mi cabeza- dijo el oso castaño acostado en un lugar que el desconocía. Después de eso se levanta para reconocer en donde esta

-Freddy!- grito una voz femenina que el conocía. Chica.- Que bien que no estoy sola

Se le notaba que estaba sucia y maltratada

-Aquí están, creí que estábamos solos- dijo el oso dorado, acercándose con el conejo y el zorro

-Si pero... Donde estamos?- pregunto Foxy de brazos cruzados

-Ni idea- comento Bonnie

Ellos también estaban sucios. Todos miraron hacia arriba y notaron el cielo, oscuro, casi amaneciendo.

-Estamos afuera- dijo Freddy caminando sin rumbo tratando de buscar una salida. O tal vez a alguien que los ayude- Debemos volver a la pizzería

-Como marinero? Estamos, y creo, en un basurero- dijo un poco impaciente el zorro pelirrojo, el estaba en lo correcto, estaban en un basurero

-Nadie estaría aquí- dijo Bonnie negativamente

-Probablemente alguien pueda estar aquí- dijo optimista la pollita amarilla. Tal vez y solo tal vez había una esperanza

-Ni yo estoy seguro- y ahí estaba el optimismo que aportaba Golden

Inseguros, caminaron en busca de alguien, a lo que por suerte lo encontraron. Se veían tres chicas, en la entrada del lugar y trataron de acercarse

-Cuanto tiempo tenemos que estar aquí? Aquí huele a mierda- comento una de las chicas. Era color canela pasión (¿?), pelo pelirrojo lacio, le llegaba a la cintura y tenía unos ojos verde y morado

-Ni puta idea- le respondió su amiga de a lado. Su piel era blanca, ojos plata con lentes negros hipsters y pelo rubio platino que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda

-Cállense, debemos estar aquí hasta que el autobús llegue, si es que no quieren hacer un camino de 1hr al centro- les contesto la tercera chica. Era blanca, pelo pelinaranja tipo Pixie, con sombrero Fedora y ojos azules.

Mientras hablaban, notaron un ruido entre la basura, algo inusual para ellas ya que todo estaba callado

-Aló? Hay alguien ahí?- preguntó la pelinaranja

Nada. Nadie respondió

-Son solo ratas- aclaro la rubia

Decididas a irse un poco más a la parada de autobús, algo las detuvo. Una voz, que podría decirse con no era humana.

-Esperen!- grito Freddy

A juzgar de los rostros de las chicas, dos de ellas se estaban cagando de miedo, mientras que la otra se acerco a el naturalmente, haciéndose mierda internamente, pero natural.

-Wat de fake?- dijo la pelirroja

-Ay no mames, eso vas a decir, Destiny?- regaño a su amiga la rubia. Creo que no sería un buen saludo, como para hablarle a esa "cosa"

-Tu estas bien cagada, Paulina- reclamo Destiny. Seguían peleando mientras la otra chica se acerco a esas "cosas"

-Así son siempre?- pregunto el oso, hablando con la pelinaranja

-Meh, ya me acostumbre. Pero primero, ustedes no son los robots esos de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?- pregunto la ojiazul, creía que ya los había visto antes.

-Exactamente- respondió Bonnie

-Ah, me pareció malo que la demolieran-

-COMO?!- respondieron los 5 animatronics al unísono. Ellos ya estaba captando que era lo que pasaba. Reemplazados.

-Si, no lo sabían?- pregunto Destiny junto a Paulina

-Lo único que recordamos es que nos desconectaron y despertamos aquí- explico Chica

-Wow, por fin un día interesante- dijo la ojiplata- En fin, creo que dejarlos aquí es una mala idea. Así qué...

-...No se sí podamos...- le siguió Destiny

-...Creo que podrían...- terció la pelinaranja

-...Venir con nosotras?- dijeron las chicas al unísono

Ellos lo pensaron por un momento. No tenían a donde ir, ni que comer, y quedarse ahí no era una buena idea.

-Creo que estaría bien. Que opinan chicos?- pregunto Freddy

-Si- los otros cuatro animatronics respondieron al unísono

-De acuerdo. Por cierto soy Aleshka- explico la ojiazul

-Yo soy Paulina-

-Y yo soy Destiny-

Después de que se presentarán y todo el rollo...

-Hay que irnos caminando, tomaremos el atajo- comentó Aleshka. Las dos chicas asintieron

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Chica

-Primero a mi casa, necesitan ropa- explico Aleshka mirándolos de arriba a abajo. Los animatronics se vieron extrañados ante sus palabras, ¿porqué necesitarían ropa? -Tengo que ir por algo al centro y dejarlos en mi casa no es buena idea, para mi. Así qué vendrán con nosotras-

Todos seguían caminando y no tardaron en llegar a su casa.

.

**Y bien que opinan? Debería seguir? Háganmelo saber en los reviews, ayudas a esta autora que nadie la quiere :( Sin más que decir me despido**

**Adiosito!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Se preguntarán ¿por qué no subes nada? Se me dificulta subir capi, a causa de ensayos, tareas, falta de creatividad. Por ahora subiré capi los domingos. Pero sin más que decir, les dejo el capi. (De la nada, la rapta una lechuga animatronica)**

.

Llegaron y entraron. Aleshka, al igual que sus amigas, tenía casa propia. A diferencia de ella, vivía con su hermano, pero se fue con su novia y dejo sus pertenencias. Regresemos a donde estaba

-Wow- dijeron los animatronics. Su casa era una mezcla entre una persona normal y un millonario. Y después sabrán porque.

-Sip, es de mi hermano, pero se fue con su novia. Casa pa' mi sola. - hizo cara de Fuck Yeah mientras iban al segundo piso.- Bueno, Chica ven con nosotras. Ustedes chicos vayan al cuarto de mi hermano por ropa, la puerta de la derecha-

Una hora después (si los lectores y yo tenemos algo en común, se debieron haber imaginado a eso letreros de Bob esponja)

Salieron primero los hombres. Freddy vestía una camisa gris con un moño rojo, un chaleco negro al igual que unos pantalones y un cinturón, con unos zapatos de vestir grises. Golden vestía lo mismo pero en azul marino. Bonnie vestía una camisa blanca, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos converse. Foxy vestía una camisa café, con un saco azul no tan grande y delgado, unos shorts grises que le quedaban por debajo de la rodilla y unos vans.

En cambio, Chica vestía una blusa de manga larga suelta gris, unos shorts de mezclilla que le quedaban por debajo del muslo con un cinturón de cuero café, y unas botas negras.

-Bueno, se ven bien, tu hermano si que tiene buena ropa- comentó Paulina un poco sonrojada al ver a Foxy (OOOOO!) -Bueno ya vámonos-

Salieron y se fueron caminando hacia el centro, tardaron aproximadamente unos 20 minutos. Después sabrán porque estaban cerca de un basurero

NOTA: Toma lugar en LA (Los Ángeles para los retrasados como yo) para que la historia tenga sentido

Una vez ahí entraron a un mall. Al parecer que vieran a furrys con ropa les valía quesadillas (¿?) sociedad de hoy, pero que más da.

-Ya no recordaba como era estar afuera- dijo Foxy

-Es porque nunca estuvimos afuera, zopenco- dijo Bonnie. Al parecer Foxy iba a contestarle algo pero, como lo hacen los buenos amigos, pero lo interrumpió la dulce voz de la rubia. Espera. Khe?

-Bueno ve a tu chamba, mientras que nosotros vamos a ver que pedo hay aquí- dijo Paulina yéndose con Destiny y los demás

-Dale po- dicho esto se fue la pelinaranja

30 minutos después (con esa voz de Bob Esponja)

Las 2 chicas y los animatronics estaba sentados en una banca, cuando una Aleshka salvaje aparece

-Listo- dijo sosteniendo dos cajas de zapatos de talla 5

-¿Zapatos?- se atrevió a preguntar Chica. ¿Acaso sabía que eran zapatos? Tal vez pasar 1 hora con las chicas, ya sabía al menos que era eso.

-Oh~ pero no son zapatos cualquiera- saco unas zapatillas negras y color piel de las cajas y se los restregó en la cara a la pollita- Son zapatillas de jazz \\*-*/, se me habían roto las que tenía-

-¿Los dos pares?-pregunto Paulina. (La verdad a mi, se me rompieron hace dos días :'( )

-Si, se me rompieron hace dos semanas, por eso bailaba en calcetines-

-Espera ¿bailas?- pregunto el oso

-Y no solo ella- dijo la pelirroja poniéndose a un lado de Paulina y Aleshka. Sacaron unas zapatillas de sus mochilas (Oh si tenían mochilas) y también se las restregaron a los animatronics

-Creo que nos las restregaron mucho- pronuncio el conejo lavanda. Sinceramente a las otras tres les valió berga y siguieron haciéndolo, pero solo duro unos segundos, porque tenían más weva que un peresozo.

-Bueno. Y ¿por qué estaban en un basurero en la mañana?- pregunto el zorro pelirrojo.

-Ah eso. Tuvimos una pequeña búsqueda de unos audífonos de Destiny, que "accidentalmente" Aleshka los tiro por el bote de basura. Y justamente paso el camión de la basura y se llevó el bote. Pinche conductor, casi me lleva en el bote- dijo Paulina, mientras que Destiny miraba acusatoriamente a Aleshka

-Si, "accidentalmente" ella dejo caer mis audífonos- dijo sarcásticamente la rubia

-Cobro venganza, por mi gorro destruido- dijo Aleshka en su defensa, si se le podría llamar

-Yo no destruí tu gorro-

-Tus tacones dicen lo contrario- antes de que Destiny pudiera decir otra cosa, la pelinaranja se adelantó- Ni Paulina, ni yo sabemos usar tacones-

-Haber pequeña perra...- y así siguieron peleando mientras que la pelirroja se alejó con los animatronics

-¿Andan igual?- pregunto Golden, quien recordaba la situación parecida de esa mañana

-Seh, nuestro nivel de pendejez es muy desequilibrado y por eso andamos así

Los animatronics anda en con cara de Pokerface, están con unas humanas que tienen el cerebro de una ardilla, o al menos eso creían. Pero, se calmaron y siguieron

.

**La otra semana estaré un poco ocupada, pero subiré capi. Dejen lo que sea review, droga, dinero, un Bonnie, etc**

**Adiosito**


End file.
